The major goal of this protocol is to carefully characterize nocturnal asthma as a model of inflammation and determine the mechanisms of recruitment of the main effector cell, the eosinophil. The overall hypothesis to be tested is that neurohormonal changes, particularly the nocturnal fall in endogenous cortisol, results in increased inflammation in the airways and parenchyma of the lung in subjects with nocturnal asthma.